This invention relates generally to means for displaying a message, and more particularly, to the structural components of a display element.
In the past, several means for displaying a predetermined commercial or informational, viewable message were available. One such means included a matrix of lightable, incandescent bulbs to form the desired message. Such equipment consumes excess electric power and is susceptible to bulb failure. A second type of display means is that of a magnetically operated disc-shaped display element oppositely colored on opposite sides, pivotally mounted and including magnet means for controlling disc orientation. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,553; 3,283,427; 3,295,238; 3,365,284; 3,303,494; 3,624,941; and 3,996,680. This type of display element is prone to misalignment and other environmentally-caused problems and deterioration.
Another type of display element is that of back-lighted openable holes in a matrix formt. However, in addition to consuming excess electric power, the aperture-closing means are complex, subject environmentally-induced problems which may also deteriorate inter-electrical components. Cleaning is also a major problem with all of the above devices.
The present invention is that of a sealed, highly reliable, and simple, passive-like display element which consumes low levels of electric power and is easily servicable and cleanable. There may be a plurality of small such display elements arranged in matrix form and preprogrammed and controlled to collectively form messages, or only a larger single element may be used to display a single message or dual messages repeatedly or continuously.